Jinxed Love
by BENDrownedlover1221
Summary: Jinx was well a Jinx to everyone around her but what happens when she meets the creepypastas will it be more bad luck or Freaky love (sorry for the first chapters title being wrong.) Enjoy the story .3.
1. Chapter 1

_BEN lover here this is my first story here so please don't be to harsh and be sure to leave ideas and OC you would like me to add PS if you copy this story I will gouge your eyes out Enjoy._

**Freaky Love **

**Chapter one **

**the Freak show**

So I guess I should start off by introducing myself my name is Jinx. I live at a freak show more specifically the Best freak show around there is no comparison. I ended up here after I was born my mother died when my eyes first opened she died of a heart attack. I've been here 14 years so of course I am 14 years old I have black and white hair which is my natural hair color my eyes one is black with a white cross the other is white with a black cross. My act in the show is called shadow dancing it's when someone can control the shadows into doing whatever the person who can control them wants, needs, or wishes it is a very amazing power but you have to have amazing sanity levels or the shadows with consume you. But enough about me lets get on with our show "Jinx." "What's up Heartless." "not much but there is a meeting that we need to attend today remember." "oh yea ha guess I forgot oops thanks for reminding me tho Heartless."

- Normal POV -

Jinx and Heartless walked to the large meeting area and sat in their assigned seats Jinx by the ring leader and Heartless by lightning

- Jinx POV -

"so our first task is setting up what should our theme be?" asked the Ring leader "well how about a hell theme." I suggested "hmm I like it a hell theme ok now how about music." "well because the theme is hell how about the greatest show unearthed by creature feature." asked Heartless "Sure." "ok so everyone have their acts down?" "yes" we all said "alright lets get set up. " everyone left to help set up "hey Jinx." 'Hmm what's up you look upset." "yea I can't find smile dog anywhere." (A/N Smile dog starts out in the freak show in this story) "Hmm that is concerning I'll go look for him OK." "are you sure?" "yea just go tell the ring leader I am going to look for smile dog and then go help set up." "OK if you say so." So I left to go look for smile dog by the woods behind our area we currently reside in " SMILE DOG!" I shouted " SMILE DOG WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard a rustling in the bushes "hmm." I walked over only to discover a dead man being eaten by a stray dog not smile dog "What the hell." The man died recently he had several slash marks on his body and his stomach was torn open and some organs were missing. "Oh my god." " looks like someone strayed too far from the path." said a mocking voice I turned around slowly to see a boy in a white hoody "Jeff the killer." I managed to breathe out Oh I heard of him I read the creepypasta stories before but my favorite story was eyeless jack on youtube "heh looks like someone was looking for you eh Smile." smile dog barked happily I was the one who found smile wandering around a town at night I took him in and feed him but I guess this was his owner "you the one who did this aren't you?" "Yes beautiful isn't it." He said with smirk "but right now it's time for you to go to sleep." He ran at me slashing his knife I dogged and using my shadow I pinned him down only to get tackled by eyeless jack "Hey now didn't your mother tell you it isn't polite to attack random guys." He said with a smirk " GET OFF M-" he suddenly injected something into me and soon I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongAN: sorry for not updating the story everyone I plan on trying to start up on updating at least once a week again sorry for the long wait now let's continue shall we?/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongchapter 2 strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongkidnapped strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongJinx povstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"I awoke to a pure white room, I blinked a few times to get rid of the annoying blur in my vision. I was strapped to a big metal table in the middle of the room, a tray filled with surgical tools sat next to me. I closed my eyes and focused on using the shadows to cut open the restraints. However before I could fully focus the door slammed open causing me to lose focus and lose a great deal of energy. "Gah!" I cried out in shock as the blue masked man stood by the door, I snarled at him "let me go!" I ordered he simply chuckled and ignores me. He walked over to the medical tools and lifted up a scalpel, I began thrashing in my restraints and he laughed. "That won't do you any good jinx." He said. I froze "how the hell do you know my name!?" I yelled. "Easy, your a very well known girl you are the best act at the freakshow." I growled lowly and glared at him "so now what you gonna cut me up and eat me or some shit like that?" I asked. Now I'm fairly sure if he had eyes he would be rolling them, "no now would you hold still?" He asked and I stopping moving, he sliced the restraints and held his hand out. I took it with caution and he helped me stand up. He made sure I was balanced before letting me go and stepping towards the door. "Come on Slenderman wants to talk to you." He said " Slenderman. Why did that name sound so familiar. I thought I was snapped out of my thoughts when the man in the blue mask began walking down the hall "you coming?" He called over his shoulder, I ran to catch up "so what is your name, I'd rather not call you blue masked man." I asked "Eyeless jack or Ej whichever you prefer I don't care." He said "alright then nice to meet ya Ej" I said happily "nice to meet you too." He said sounding a little surprised. Hmm maybe this won't be so bad. I thought as we stopped outside a room with big double doors.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongAN: alright so that is chapter two I will keep working on chapters for this story and I have a few other stories to publish so please be patient. Also if you have OCs you want me to use or any imput on the plot or anything else you want to have added in please leave a review and I will try to keep up on updates. Have a fantastic day everyone! :)strong/p 


	3. Authors note

hello everyone I have decided to stop the story jinxed love. I have decided to add some new stories but I just couldn't continue with the train wreck of a story so I apologize if anyone would like I could try and redo the story or if you have any recommendations for a story feel free to PM me

-Bendrownedlover1221


End file.
